deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Design A-150 Battleship vs Design H-44 Battleship
The Design A-150 "Super Yamato" battleship, a never-built Japanese battleship larger even than the mighty Yamato-class battleship. VS The Design H-44 Battleship, a design for a massive Nazi super battleship armed with eight twenty inch guns. Two ships that were never built will rise from their blueprints to determine which on is.... THE DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE!!! =Combatants= A-150 "Super Yamato" Battleship The A-150 or "Super Yamato-class" battleship was a class of Japanese battleship designed in the 1930s. The ship was designed to ensure Japan would retain superiority in terms of sheer size of their largest battleships, even in the event the United States discovered the true size of Yamato-class battleships and built a design to counter it. While it is sometimes referred to as the "Super Yamato"-class, particularly in the West, the A-150 battleship had little in common with the Yamato-class. The A-150 was designed to be armed with six 510mm (20 inch guns), firing shells weighing over 4000 pounds. The battleship also carried a secondary armament of numerous 100mm dual purpose guns which could be used against both aircraft and ships. The ship was designed to have 460mm of side belt armor. Design H-44 Battleship The Design H-44 Battleship was a proposed German battleship designs first proposed in 1935, originally designed to be armed with 15-inch guns similar to the Bismarck class battleship. However, when the US designed the South Carolina-class battleships armed with 16 inch guns, the Germans redesigned the ship, designated H-39 to carry similar sixteen inch guns. After the start of World War II, Adolf Hitler put a halt on the H-class construction until the end of the war. The design for large vessels, however, continued, culminating design H-44, armed with eight massive 508mm (20 inch) main guns. =Armament= Main Armament 6x 510mm main guns ("Super Yamato") The "Super Yamato-class" battleship was intended to be armed with a main battery of six 510mm (20 inch) main guns in three twin turrets, which would have been the largest guns ever mounted on a warship, firing a shell weighing over 4000 pounds. There is no real data on the range of the guns, however, the 18.1 inch guns of the Yamato-class battleship had a range of 42 kilometers. It is likely that the range of the A-150's guns would be at least as long, if not longer, perhaps up to 50 km. 8x 508mm main guns (H-44) The Design H-44 battleship intended to be armed with a main battery of eight 508mm (20 inch guns) in four twin turrets. While little is known about these weapons, having never been built, it is likely they would fire shells similar in size to the at of "Super Yamato's" guns. There is no real data on the range of the guns, however, the 18.1 inch guns of the Yamato-class battleship had a range of 42 kilometers. It is likely that the range of the H-44's guns would be at least as long, if not longer, perhaps up to 50 km. 119's Edge The H-44's 8x 510mm guns for their greater number- its unlikely that two extra millimeters in bore diameter will make up for two entire extra guns! Secondary Armament "Many" 100mm guns ("Super Yamato) The Design A-150 battleship was slated to carry "many" 100mm dual purpose guns, 28 for the purposes of this match. The 100mm was a dual purpose gun capable of being used against both ships and aircraft. The weapons could hit targets up to 11,000 meters horizontal distance or aircraft 13,000 meters in the air, and had a rate of fire of 15-21 rounds per minute. 12x 150mm and 16 105mm guns, 6x 53 cm/ 21 inch torpedo tubes (H-44) The H-44 battleship was to carry a secondary armament of the 12 150mm guns and ten 105mm guns, as well as six 21 inch torpedo tubes. The 150mm armament consisted of twelve 15 cm SK C/28 guns, weapons that could fire a 99-pound shell (that was technically 149.1 mm, rather than 150mm in diameter) at a range of up to 23,000 meters. The 105mm armament consisted of ten FlaK 38 105mm anti-aircraft guns, weapons similar in appearance to an upscaled version of the more well-know 88mm FlaK gun. Like the 88, the 105mm could also be fired at surface targets at a range of up to 17,000 meters. In addition to its secondary guns, the H-44 was also intended to carry 53 cm torpedo tubes to attack enemy vessels from below the water line. These may have used the G7a torpedo, standard issue for German U-boats and surface vessels during the early part of WWII, this torpedo's range varied from 5000m to 12,000 meters depending on speed, and carried a 280 kg (617 pound) warhead. 119's Edge The H-44's secondary armament for the superior range of the guns, and the presence of the torpedo tubes. =Statistics= Notes *Due to the ships never being built, certain information is unavailable, the stats, i.e armament, top speed and armor are based on proposals. =Battle= 1947, an alternate universe where the Axis won WWII, Indian Ocean In the Indian Ocean, two massive battleships steam towards each other, from the east sails the Japanese Design A-150 Battleship HIJMS Oda Nobunaga, while from the west sails the German H-44 Battleship Grossdeutschland. At a range of about 48 kilometers, the two ships turn broadsides to each other as alarms order men to their battlestations. The Grossdeutschland turns its four double turrets, each carrying two 508mm guns towards the Nobunaga. The Grossdeutschland 20-inch guns let off a thunderous roar as eight shells flew towards the Japanese warship. The shells splashed in front of and behind the IJN vessel, none of them scoring hits. The HIJMS Oda Nobunaga' turned its three turrets on the Grossdeutschland and fired, launching six 4000-pound shells. Five of the shells fell short, however, one of the rounds hit its mark, disabling the Grossdeutschland's forward front turret. The Grossdeutschland retaliated with its six remaining 508mm guns. This time, all but one of the shells hit their mark. explosions rocked the Oda Nobunaga from the superstructure to the stern of the battleship, destroying the stern turret of the ship and setting a massive fire. The Grossdeutschland moved into the kill, evading fire from the Nobunaga's two remaining turrets and firing again, silencing one of the forward turrets of the Japanese battleship. At about 12km, the Grossdeutschland fired off several torpedoes at the burning wreck of the Japanese battleship. The torpedoes impacted below the waterline, exploding in a splash of water and creating several breaches in the Oda Nobunaga's hull. The A-150 battleship listed to one side and sank beneath the waves. WINNER: Design H-44 Battleship Experts Opinion The H-44 won this battle with its greater number of primary guns, as well as its heavier secondary armament, including torpedoes. However, as formidable as both these designs would have been, they were, like all battleships, made obsolete by aircraft and submarines before they were built. Category:Blog posts